SasoDei: Destiny
by Happii Haden
Summary: "Perhaps it was just destiny that we met, brat." Another SasoDei month submission! Enjoy a full February of SasoDei. c: For the 2nd SasoDei Month.
1. Day 1 - First Meeting

_Helllllloo my lovelies~ Guess who is back for a second round of SasoDei Month? THIS GUY! :D ohgawdwhatamidoingwithmylife? /sigh. I probably shouldn't be even attempting to do this again but I really fell in love with the characters last time I did. So imma take a short hiatus from SasoDei: BOI to do this. Don't fret though, I do plan on continuing it c: Anyways, please read and enjoy c: _

_**WARNING: **__Yaoi and future man smex  
Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Naruto (c) Kishimoto _

* * *

Deidara stared up at the large two front doors before him. "This is definitely the place, hn..." he muttered to himself. To the side of the door was an intercom system. He pressed the little red button and stared into the small video camera.

"I'm here about the boarding interview. My name is Deidara Kurusu, hn."

The clicks of latches unlocking alerted the blond as the two doors open slowly.

_"Please enter quickly."_

Deidara nodded and grabbed his duffel bag, shuffling through the doors. He was amazed by how big it was past the gate. Luscious green grass covered the acres along with bright flowers. The land surrounded a gigantic boarding house.

"Wow, the brochures were on spot about this place. It's exactly how it looks in the pictures!" he exclaimed. He approached another set of doors that we only a tad smaller than the gates, but they looked just as heavy.

Deidara gripped the handles and pulled a door open. Slowly, the door creaked open. He gaped in amazement. This place was built for royals. The blond was half tempted to turn back now and go back home. He could not afford a place like this. Why did they even consider him?

As Deidara wandered down the hall, his foot steps echoed and bounced off the walls. The place seemed so empty for a boarding house. Of all the homes he had lived in, they had been crowded and small. This was a castle.

The blond roamed around a bit longer, looking for an office of some sorts. He passed several doors, pieces of art, and water fountains. Deidara frowned. He was getting no where with this. The blond was just about to give up when he saw a door that was cracked open. There was hope!

Deidara jogged up to the door and gave it a light knock. Nothing. He knocked again. Another let down. He frowned and opened the door more.

"Hello?"

No reply. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Now that the blond was inside, he could hear a shower running. "That's why…" he muttered, setting his bag down. He'd just have to wait for the person to get out. This wasn't invading, right?

Deidara looked around the room in awe. Looked as if some kind of artist lived in here. The room was big and covered mostly in puppets and sketches. He walked over to a desk that was cluttered with several pieces of paper and pencils. Definitely an artist. Deidara should know, for he too was an artist.

His eyes ran over the sketches and soaked in every detail. He flipped the page and admired the next drawing. The blond knew he shouldn't be nosing around in other people's business, especially an artists', but he couldn't help himself. Deidara was drawn to art.

As he shuffled through the pages, he came across many with various formulas. It'd been a while since chemistry class, but he could remember a few elements. "HNC: Hydrogen cyanide," he read. "Desk 2: Cubby 3: Bottle 3: Colorless." He ran a finger across and found another formula he recognized. "Sodium fluoroacetate. Desk 2: Cubby 1: Container 6: Colorless."

Deidara frowned and covered the sheet of paper. While he recognized them, he had no clue to what they did. He roamed the room, the shower still running, and discovered a heavy steel door. Just like the room door, it was crack open. The blond pulled it open quietly. It couldn't hurt to have a look, right?

The blond shivered as he walked into the room. It was freezing in there! Scanning the room, he noted that it was full of desks and various lab equipment.

So an artist with a chemistry fetish. Interesting.

The notes from earlier cross his mind. "Desk 2: Cubby 3: Bottle 3: Colorless," he muttered to himself. He walked around the room until he found a desk labeled with a 2 hanging above it. Rummaging through the desk, he found the colorless liquid. "Wonder what it does, hn." He twisted the cork on top a little in thought.

"It stops cellular respiration. In case you don't know what that means, it would kill your cells and without your cells you will die. So, I suggest you don't open that."

Deidara jumped, the bottle of HNC flying through the air. He crashed and hit his head against the table.

"Tsch, what are you doing in here, brat?"

The blond looked up and saw a redhead man staring down at him. He noticed that he had also managed to catch the bottle. "Is this your-"

"It is," he stated. The male pushed the blond out of the way and set the vial back into its place. "Come with me, brat."

Deidara stood up with shaky legs and quickly followed the man out of the cold room. As he exited the room, the steel door slammed shut behind him and locked.

"You never did answer my question," the redhead stated.

The blond blinked and scurried over to his bag. "Oh, uhm, sorry. I didn't mean to intrude, honestly. I was just looking for some help, hn. I was kinda lost and I saw a door ajar and decided to ask whoever was inside for help. But when I got inside I heard they were in the shower, so I just kinda waited for them.

"I got bored though and started looking around. I wasn't trying to be nosy or anything, hn. I was just curious cause I noticed they were an artist and I'm an artist, so I could not not look. Then I saw some weird shit that we did back in high school and put it all back. But then I saw another ajar door, so I went in to take a look.

"Science everywhere, hn. It was really cold in there too. But I suppose it's to keep the chemicals frozen right? I mean that's what I found when I went in there. I found one of the chemicals I had read about and went to sniff it, but all of a sudden you showed up and scared the shit out of me. I threw the thing in the air and then I fell and hit my head. Then you just kinda loomed over me. Scared me even more. Then brought me in here and now I'm explaining to you why I am here, hn!" Deidara exclaimed all in one breath.

The redhead stared at the blond passively before rubbing his temples. "That was very unnecessary. Do you by any chance have ADHD or ADD?"

The blond smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I may or may not have forgotten to take my medicine this morning."

"Figures," he sighed. "Alright. Name and age."

"Deidara Kurusu, age 19, hn."

The redhead nodded, "You actually managed to make it here it seems. You're in the right area. The office is down the hall to the left, third door on the right. It has a golden plaque on it, so I doubt you'll miss it."

Deidara smiled, "Thanks."

"Uhuh, now get the hell out of my room."

The blond scrambled out of the room as the man practically pushed him out. He sighed and rubbed his still aching head. He really did hit that table hard. Following the redhead's directions he found the office room he'd been looking for. He went to knock on the door, but was interrupted by a man's voice.

"Come in, Kurusu."

Deidara blinked in surprise and entered the room. There he saw a man with several piercings and ringed eyes that were a dull gray purple.

"Have a seat," he said, suggesting to the sleek leather chair.

The blond slid into the seat nervously.

"You're here about the room, correct?" the man asked, twirling a pen between his fingers.

"I-I am," the blond nodded. He hadn't expected the atmosphere to be so tense.

The man looked at him seriously, causing the blond to sink in his seat. Then a small smile graced his lips. "Good. I'll assume you already know how you'll be paying rent. Please do work well with the others. If you're in need of guidance, ask Sasori. He'll deal a great sum of assistance to you." The man dug around his desk and handed the blond a key. "Room number is on the key. Once you are situated in your room, please have Sasori escort you to the examination room."

Deidara nodded, "Thank you...er…"

"Just call me Pein."

The blond nodded again, "Thank you, Pein." He got up from his seat and made his way back to his room. That when he got the feeling of forgetting something. Something...something...what could it be?

"Hey, brat. Forget something?" a smooth velvety voice called out.

Deidara snapped his head up. "Oh, you! Hey!" he exclaimed, happily trotting up to the male.

The redhead raised an eyebrow then raised his hand, showing off a duffel bag.

"Oh! That's mine!" the blond exclaimed taking the bag. "Thanks, hn! I knew I was forgetting something..." he muttered. "Oh, do you think you could help me again? I need to find someone."

The other male sighed and leaned against his doorframe. "Sure."

The blond smiled, "I'm looking for a Sasori. Pein said he'd help me out from now on." Deidara laughed, "You won't have to worry about putting up with me after this."

The redhead groaned, "Damn it, Pein." He let out with a sigh, "I'm Sasori."

Deidara blinked, "Oh." He scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle. "Some first impression, huh?"


	2. Day 2 - First Mission

_Previously…_

_"I'm here about the boarding interview. My name is Deidara Kurusu, hn." … _

_The blond smiled, "I'm looking for a Sasori. Pein said he'd help me out from now on." Deidara laughed, "You won't have to worry about putting up with me after this."_

_The redhead groaned, "Damn it, Pein." He let out with a sigh, "I'm Sasori."_

_Deidara blinked, "Oh." He scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle. "Some first impression, huh?"_

* * *

Deidara had been living in the boarding home for about two weeks. He also had discovered the real reason for him being there. Pein had heard about his artistic abilities (bombing) and decided he fit perfectly for his gang.

The gang was known as Akatsuki. Deidara was the youngest and newest member. He had been shocked to find out that they were a gang and he'd be in it. It wasn't like he hadn't been a part of group "gangs" before, but this was the real deal.

He was taken under the wing of Sasori, the redhead he had met on the first day. He had filled the blond in on the details of the gang.

Pein was the first member, due to the fact he created the gang. Along with him was his wife, Konan. Konan was a tall woman with dyed dark blue hair and piercings. The two had dropped out of high school and soon after formed Akatsuki.

The second member to join was Kakuzu. Kakuzu was a tall and tan with various scars and stitches. He was also the oldest of the members. The male loved money and was appointed the gang's accountant, when he wasn't beating clients faces in.

Shortly after Kakuzu, came Sasori. The redhead didn't say much about himself. he was the third oldest in the gang (he didn't give an exact number). He was a self proclaimed artist and was a poison expert. He also believed art was eternal (which caused a spark of argument between him and Deidara).

Another member was Kisame Hoshigaki. He was by far the tallest of all the members. The male had a skin disorder. Sasori said it was due to Argyria (whatever that was). Due to the disorder, he changed his appearance by tattooing gill slits on his face and shoulders and sharpened his teeth. The man was practically a walking shark.

Zetsu followed after Kisame shortly. He was also a strange looking man. The man was like a siamese twin so to speak. He and his brother were merged together at a young age. Sasori said no one knew much about Zetsu. Only that he was crazy, cannibal, and was experimented on as a child. Zetsu wasn't his real name, but there was no proof of the two brother's real name.

After Zetsu was the infamous Itachi Uchiha. He was the second youngest of the gang. A prodigy is how Sasori summed him up. The boy, at a young age, left his family after their slaughter, leaving his younger brother alone in the world to fend for himself. It was noted that his little brother hated him for this. Itachi also had very poor eyesight. The eyes were in terrible condition due to a disorder passed along in his family (Sasori explained it as Hyphema). His eyes often intimidated people.

After Itachi, Kakuzu stumbled upon a man known as Hidan in a village. The guy was a total nutjob. Hidan had followed Kakuzu back to the base trying to preach the word of Jashin (his make believe god as Sasori put it). Hidan was a very religious albino. He believed in a god named Jashin and made sacrifices to keep his "immortality". Sasori didn't explain much on the subject and said Deidara would figure it out on his own later. In respect to his god, he wore a pendant with an upside down triangle in a circle. And more often than not, he wore no shirt.

These were the men and woman that made up Akatsuki. With Deidara as an addition, the gang held nine people. Sasori had explained that Pein was still looking for more members, so the number may increase.

After learning the details of the gang and settling in, Sasori had showed him around the home. There were many rooms, so he'd never get bored. When they came across a boarded up door, Deidara had to stop and ask about it. The redhead had scowled and pulled him away from the door saying to never ask about it or even look at it. That room was forbidden for everyone. Scared, Deidara had nodded and never asked about it again.

After Deidara had seen the entire place and Sasori had hid himself in his bedroom, the blond made himself comfortable in his room.

Conviently, his room was placed right next to Sasori's. This was unfortunate for the redhead though. Out of all the members, he and Itachi were the most antisocial. And with Deidara being a supreme social bunny, he more often than not bugged the redhead. Just when Sasori had thought they couldn't get any closer, the blond blew a hole in the wall between them.

Deidara had explained it was for the sake of art and that the hole was a total accident. The hole was about the size of a basketball and was right next to Sasori's desk. Ironically, Deidara's desk was right on the other side.

And this had all happened within a week.

Now it was time for Deidara's first mission. Luckily for him, Sasori was made his official partner and would be joining him.

"Deidara, did you finish packing?" Sasori asked poking his head through the hole.

The blond turned on his heel and smiled, "Yep! Just finished, hn!" He closed the suitcase and zipped and locked it.

Sasori nodded, "I'll meet you in the lobby. I have to pick up the tickets and cash from Kakuzu." With that said, the redhead disappeared.

Deidara grabbed his luggage and happily waltzed to the lobby.

For Deidara's first mission, they'd be flying to Italy to track recent information about a drug lord and the mafia. The blond was excited. This would be his first time out of Japan.

He sat down on a sofa near the tall doors. Staring out the window, he daydreamed of Italy. Streets made of water. Riding in Gondolas. Celebrating with the locals. Having a glass of fine wine with Sasori. Breaking and entering into a mafia warehouse. Possibly be killed in the progress. Deidara let out a sigh of happiness. Italy was going to be great. He just hoped Sasori knew some Italian.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Sasori sighed. "Kakuzu was being a bitch about the money."

Deidara laughed and stood, "Its fine, hn! How long will it take to get to the airport?"

Sasori pocketed the tickets and cash. Grabbing his luggage he rolled it to the doors and pried them open. "How long did it take for you to find this place?"

"About eight hours, hn."

"Take that and subtract five," Sasori stated leading them out to a cab.

Deidara looked at his fingers in his free hand and counted. When he reached his answer he frowned, "You could have just said three."

The redhead shrugged and took the blond's luggage, throwing it in with his. "It's funny to see you actually try and use your brain."

"I'm not stupid, hn!"

Sasori chuckled and pushed the blond into the open cab. "I'll believe it when I see it, blondie." He got in and closed the door. "Take us to the closest airport."

After three hours in a cab and another two hours at the airport, the two men were finally on their way to Italy.

Around one AM, the two found themselves in Rome, Italy. Deidara, although exhausted, excitedly look around. Italy was just as beautiful as he thought it'd be!

"Brat," Sasori nearly yawned. "Save your energy for tomorrow. We will be staying here for tonight and leaving after we've rested."

Deidara nodded, still grinning widely, "What city, hn?"

"Sicily." Sasori grabbed the blond's arm and tugged him. "Hotel is this way. Do you mind sharing one bed?"

The blond shook his head, "I don't...but-"

"Great. Let's go then."

Deidara had no more say in the matter and was swiftly pulled away towards a nice hotel.

Later that night, Sasori aroused awake. He had felt a pair of slim arms wrap around him and something nudge into his shoulder blades and immediately went into a paranoid state.

Reaching for a poison sebon, which he placed under his pillow for times like this. Gripping the sebon he acted quickly and flipped over, so he was on the attacker. He barely stopped his movements when he saw it was only Deidara.

Sasori stared at the peaceful sleeping boy in shock. The redhead moved the sebon, which was only a few centimeters away from penetrating the blond's neck, and placed it back under his pillow.

The sleeping blond frowned and reached out to grab anything. Sasori sat up and gave the blond his hand. He jerked as the blond brought the hand to his face and cuddle it.

Sasori sighed quietly and shook his head. "Stupid brat," he muttered.

When the blond woke up, he was cuddling a pillow. "Hn?"

"Morning, brat, " Sasori greeted as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Deidara sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Morning 'sori."

The redhead rolled his eyes at the name. "I didn't realize you were a cuddler, brat."

The blond blushed and gave a sheepish smile. "I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me, hn. Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did."

Sasori shook his head and looked down at the pillow, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Deidara said before looking at the pillow himself. His blush deepened. The pillow was riddled with drool. He let out a soft chuckle, "My bad, hn."

"I'm glad that I pushed you away before you could do any damage. Scared the shit out of me though. Nearly stabbed you," the redhead admitted. "Today we're heading to Sicily. Eat, shower, take your medicine, whatever you do and let's get going."

Deidara nodded and rolled out of the bed. The two had a long day today.

* * *

Deidara decided that he absolutely loved boats. To get to Sicily, they took a ferry. As the ferry traveled, they passed several people leisurely boating in their gondolas. He leaned over the railing, grinning. He really wanted to try that with Sasori. He went wide eyed as he was pulled away from the railing.

"You'll fall out if you keep that up," Sasori stated, crossing his arms.

The blond laughed and pointed to the gondolas below. "They'd help me out, hn. Ne, Sasori, could we go out on the gondolas sometime?"

Sasori shrugged and looked out at the sea. "If we happen to need to, we will."

Deidara smiled, "Awesome. Could we do other stuff too? Like non-mission related?"

"Why?"

"I want to go shopping!" he announced excitedly. "I want to keep a memento. It's not like you can go to Italy everyday, hn."

Sasori snorted and rolled his eyes. "You'll learn that with this job you'll travel everywhere. I once had to travel to Alaska."

Deidara seemed amazed by this and demanded to hear more. "What was it like there? Why did you have to go? Did you see any walruses by chance, hn? What about a narwhal. Is it really a barren wasteland?"

The redhead covered the spastic blond's mouth and shushed him. "I'll tell you if you take your goddamned medicine already."

The blond pouted and crossed his arms. "Please tell me!" he exclaimed through the hand.

Sasori rolled his eyes and moved his hand away. "Calm down, brat. I'll tell you. Alaska was...well cold. Freezing even. Pein sent me with Konan to track down a lab that was overran by some eskimo thugs. I didn't exactly look for walruses or narwhals, but I'm sure they were there. The area we were assigned was barren actually. The lab couldn't exactly be placed in a city, yanno? Alaska had to be one of the shittiest places I've been though."

"Where else have you been?"

"Well this is my second time to Italy. Some other places are China, Russia, Austria, and some places in America. Out of all of them, I'd have to say I quite enjoy Italy and New Orleans the most," Sasori stated.

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "New Orleans? You mean the place where they celebrate Mardi Gras?"

Sasori nodded.

"That's so cool, hn! I've seen a documentary on it before and I wanted to go see myself. It looks like a lot of fun!"

The redhead shrugged, "I'm sure you'd like it too. Maybe we can convince Pein to let us go sometime."

Deidara grinned, "Does Sasori have a soft spot for his brat, hn?~"

Sasori snorted and crossed his arms, "In you dreams, you brat. Anyways, enough of the useless babble. We're here on a mission, so we should plan ahead. We could run into them at any given time. What can you do, brat?"

"Well, uhm...I make explosives, hn."

"And?"

Deidara gave a sheepish grin, "And that's really it…"

Sasori nearly face palmed. "Can you fight?"

"I'm not the greatest at it," the blond said truthfully. "I can defend myself though. I'm not completely useless. I just...can't use a gun well. A knife is fine."

The redhead nodded, "I can teach you how to shoot later. Do you have a knife on you? And how does your explosives work?"

Deidara grinned and dug through his pocket. The redhead was quite confused when he saw the blond had pulled nothing out. Instead he just opened his hand and put it on Sasori's shoulder. Sasori immediately jumped.

"The hell was that!?" he asked rubbing his shoulder. It felt like a sting or a tiny bite.

The blond reached into his pocket and presented it to the redhead. Sasori furrowed his eyebrows at the empty hand. What was he supposed to be seeing exactly?

"Look carefully, hn. Think micro."

At those words, Sasori discovered the secret. "Microbombs?"

Deidara nodded happily, "These are used to stun, knock out, kill, or even track the enemy. It depends on how much power is put behind it and what class it is. What I used on you was a dud. This one is a dud as well, hn. I like to keep the duds in my pocket for the times I get annoyed with people."

Sasori nodded, "This is pretty good. Do you have others than microbombs?"

"I do," the blond said nodding and pocket the dud. "Those are in the case. I like to use micros the most though. No one ever sees them coming. It's ninja like, hn!"

The redhead chuckled, "Well at least we know you can do some damage."

"Yep! Now that I have proven myself worthy, can we go shopping in Sicily?"

"I suppose," the redhead sighed. "Just don't take forever. I hate to wait."

By the time they reached Sicily, it was midday. Deidara suggest they grabbed something to eat before they went shopping. So, the two stop stopped at a small cafe and ate.

During their time in the shop, Sasori noticed a man in a black suit with a matching black fedora to hide his sleek greasy hair. Suspicious was the first word to describe him. Sasori couldn't jump to conclusions, however. This man could be just an everyday citizen. What he needed was confirmation.

Each member of the mafia and gang had tattoos that let them be recognized. The mafia's tattoo was a pure black inked hand print with the words Sicilian in it.

Sasori frowned. The tattoo would not be in plain sight. He'd need somebody to search for it. If it had to be in any place, it'd be on his chest. Maybe Deidara could do something. He scowled at the thought. His partner may annoy him from time to time, but having him do such dirty work was wrong.

Deidara, who was too busy talking and eating, didn't notice the scowl. He didn't noticed the hesitance in Sasori's voice when he presented the idea.

The blond swallowed his food and cocked his head. "You want me to find his tattoo?"

Sasori nodded, "You'll need to act like a girl and seduce him enough to where you can find his tattoo."

"But...I don't look like a girl."

The redhead chuckled. Sure he didn't. "Either way, we'll be going through with the plan. You said you wanted to go shopping. What we need is for you to buy some women's clothes and maybe a wig. I'll keep eye on him and give you a call."

Deidara nodded and took a sip of his tea. "Isn't it a bit much for one guy though, hn?"

"Not at all. We can use the same gimmick on most of the other members. We need at least a member from the gang and the mafia. Once we find them, you can use one of your microbombs to track them," Sasori explained quietly.

The blond gave a smile, "Alright. Sounds good to me."

"Good. Now get going."

As Deidara stood up, Sasori grabbed his wrist. "Wait," he said quietly pulling the blond's face to his own. "He's been watching us," he muttered before placing a kiss on his cheek.

The blond's face went bright red at the act.

Sasori stood with him and locked arms. As the turned, Sasori spoke up again. "It's better to be recognized as something in public. They've heard of Akatsuki no doubt, so we should be careful about name usage."

The two exited the shop and the redhead pulled them over to the side of the shop, ojt of view. "We have fake ideas, so it'd be best if we referred to each other as that when in public."

Deidara nodded and dug his ID out of his pocket. "Maria?"

"Yes. And I'm Alphonse or Al for short."

The blond made a face at the name. "The name really doesn't fit you, hn."

Sasori shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Anyways, go do some shopping and give me a call when you're done. I'll be tailing after our guy."

Deidara nodded, "Right. See you, hn." Sasori waited until the blond had disappeared and sunk further back in the alley. He'd have to wait for the guy to leave the shop.

The blond examined himself in the mirror and frowned. Women's clothes often fit him well. He wasn't that girly. Sighing he pulled out a small bag from his newly bought purse and began to apply makeup to his face. Might as well go all out.

Sasori had called earlier saying the guy had went to a nearby pub. Deidara was to meet Sasori on a gondola by the cafe they ate at earlier.

After applying the rest of his makeup, he grabbed his belongings and left the dingy bathroom of the cafe. Outside, he caught up with his partner.

"Took you long enough," Sasori commented.

Deidara clicked his tongue and put his hands on his hips. "I do have to look the part of Maria."

Sasori chuckled as he looked the blond up and down. "That you do I suppose. Women's clothes fit you nicely, brat."

"Ugh, shut up! I already know that, hn! And what about you?"

"Oh," Sasori started touching his hair, "you mean this? Masking my identity. He saw me kiss you earlier so it'd look bad if we both went in."

Deidara nodded and then laughed, "You look weird as a blond."

The redhead gave a shrug and called over a gondola. He helped the blond in and then got in himself. "The Lead Pub please," he said to the gondola director.

Sasori looked back at the blond and felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach. To be blunt, the blond looked stunning.

Deidara was smiling brightly, his hand running through the crystal waters. The sun shone with such intense that it bounced off the blond's hair, making the golden locks shine even more. And to top it all off, he was dressed in a short summer dress and sandal heels.

He really did look like a woman and this is why Sasori denied any unwanted feelings towards him. Deidara was just an attractive guy who could pull off a female easily. It was the feminine side that attracted him.

Deidara seemed to have sensed his staring and looked up, a stupid smile still gracing his stupid lips. "Are you checking me out, Al? It's rude to stare at a lady, yanno~" he giggled.

Sasori snorted and crossed his arm, averting his attention to the hand in the water almost immediately. "As if. I was just thinking."

"About?" The hand swished around slowly.

"Nothing important. What was up with that giggle anyways?"

The hand came slightly out of the water. The gesture Sasori had missed was a shrug. "Keeping in character. Girls giggle, hn."

Sasori sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. As long as it's believable."

The boat trip didn't take long and soon both were at the pub. "I'll go in first alright? And I'll text you the plan from then."

Deidara nodded and waited until he received a text from Sasori to go ahead in. Upon entering, music and the smell of drunks and sex alerted his senses. His phone buzzed again and read the message.

_Take the seat at the table closest to the bar. _

Deidara did as he was instructed and sat near the bar. Only a few men and women sat at the bar. Above on the TV a game was playing. It was muted, but some of the men seemed interested.

_Look around for him. He's wearing a fedora and suit. Black hair and stubbly chin. Busted lip. After looking sigh and look disappointed. _

Doing such, he looked around the room. There were several men in fedoras and suits. He furrowed his eyebrows before spotting someone at the bar who fit the description. That's why Sasori had him sit so close to the bar. He looked back down at the table and his phone and sighed loudly. He needed to attract the man's attention.

_Get up and go to the other side of the bar away from him. _

Deidara got up reluctantly and made his way over to the bar. He sat down on a stool and smoothed down his dress.

"Drink, ma'am?" the barkeep asked.

Deidara shook his head, "No. I don't have enough money," he managed to say loudly and in English. He only knew a few words in Italian.

The barkeeper nodded and left. A few minutes later, a drink was slid his way.

"I told you, I couldn't order anything," he stated.

The barkeep grinned, showing his nasty yellow teeth. "A gentleman down the bar paid for it."

Deidara raised a slim eyebrow, "Oh? Which gentleman?"

The barkeep pointed to the male Deidara was targeting.

"Thank you," the blond smiled sweetly. He picked up his drink and walked over to the man. As he did he noticed the man staring, so he casually swung his hips. Grabbing a stool, he slid on and sat in front of the male. "You're the gentleman who paid for this?"

The male grinned, his busted lip widening. "I am. I overheard you saying you didn't have enough. You looked like you could use a drink," the man said in English, his accent thick.

"Oh?"

The male nodded, "Looked like you were lookin for somebody. They show up yet?"

Deidara looked around and then back at the man. "Not yet."

"Are you waiting for that guy from earlier?"

"Excuse me?"

The man gave a sheepish grin. "I saw you earlier at a cafe nearby. You were with a redhead. You two kissed so I assumed you're a thing."

Deidara let out a giggle, "Oh, him. Yes, we're a thing. We're supposed to be getting married, but lately..." he frowned and shook his head. "Things just haven't been the same."

"I don't mean to pry, but what do you mean?"

The blond flipped his hair of his shoulder and fiddled with the hem of his dress. "Things in the bedroom," he blushed.

"Oh."

Deidara kept fiddling with his dress and blushed. He mainly blushed for two reasons. It was an act, but the image of Sasori hovering over him half naked made his heart race.

"That's why I'm supposed to be meeting a friend here. You don't think badly of me, do you?" he asked in an innocent and sweet voice.

The man shook his head and placed a hand on the blond's thigh. "Maybe he's just not the guy. Have you ever thought of reconsidering?"

"Maybe..." the blond said leaning forward. He grabbed the man's hand and made it slide from his thigh to his ass. He'd have to be careful about the man going for his crotch.

The man pulled the blond into a rough kiss and grabbed his ass.

Deidara let out a fake moan and kissed back. If he could just drag him to the nearest bathroom. He broke the kiss and put a hand gently on the man's crotch. "Perhaps you'd like to take this elsewhere?~" the blond purred.

The man nodded, "Come with me, babydoll. I'll show you what it is to be a real man."

Deidara let out a giggle and clung to the greasy man. "Take me~"

As the blond was practically dragged away, he caught sight of Sasori. The redhead didn't looks so happy about how things were going with the male. Not like Deidara did either, but it was necessary for the job. Besides, it wasn't like he was actually going to go far with him.

Deidara was pulled into the bathroom and was kissed roughly. He gave a fake moan and kisses back "eagerly".

The man ran his hands up and down the blond's body. Deidara prayed to every deity that the man wouldn't be suspicious. Deidara, despite how girly he was, was very much a male. The blond was tall and lean for his age, making him seem smaller than most. He also had no curves and obviously no breasts. If the man caught onto that...he could be in big trouble.

The blond moved a knee up to rub at the man's crotch. He heard a sickly moan in his ear and shivered. Deidara played with the man's suit and made as many appealing sexual sounds.

"Hey, beautiful," the man whispered roughly. "What's your name?"

The boy giggled, "I tell you mine, if you tell me yours~"

The man chuckled and nibbled on the ear lobe. "Zakariyya."

"Well, Zakariyya," Deidara purred, "are you ready for a good time?~" he asked rubbing his crotch with his knee.

Zakariyya nodded and moaned, momentarily forgetting that Deidara did not give him a name.

"Can I unbutton your shirts? I love seeing chest muscles. They're so sexy."

The man grinned, "Go ahead baby doll."

Deidara did a victory dance in his head and unbuttoned the man's shirt in a seductive manner.

As he got the first few buttons open, he saw pure black poking out from beneath the shirt. Deidara ran his hands all over the chest and finished unbuttoning.

Sasori's suspicions; Confirmed.

On Zakariyya's chest was the Italian Scilian tattoo along with many scars.

Now that he had confirmed that the man was a part of the mafia, he needed to put a tracking bomb on him and get back to his partner.

Distracting the man with a kiss, Deidara reached up his dress and grabbed a bomb from his boxer pockets. He moaned and placed a hand on his chest, right over the tattoo.

Immediately the man jumped.

"Huh? Are you alright?" the blond asked trying to sound like he was consumed in lust.

The man laughed and shook his head. "I think we were causing so much friction, you shocked me."

Deidara giggled, "That's silly! Now where were we?~" he purred.

Just before the two could get into the blond's phone rang.

"Oh, dear..." he muttered pulling out his phone and looking at it. "Its my sister. I'm sorry, I have to take this."

Zakariyya sighed and nodded. Family was important.

Deidara answered and immediately Sasori voice whispered into the phone.

_"What's the story?"_

"Sister, why are you calling at such a late time?"

The redhead chuckled, "_Oh. Its that kind of story, huh?"_

Deidara frowned, "Mother again? What happened!?"

_"Meet me back at the hotel. Make sure nobody follows you."_

"Oh, God. Yes, I'll be right there," he said in fake distress. He hung up and turned to the man, frowning. "I'm so sorry, but my mother. She's very ill. She started coughing up blood and now she's in the hospital," he nearly cried.

Zakariyya rubbed the blond's cheek affectionately and nodded. "I understand. Maybe next time right?"

Deidara grinned, "Definitely. Next time we meet, I'll blow you away."


	3. Day 3 - Wounded

_Previously…_

_For Deidara's first mission, they'd be flying to Italy to track recent information about a drug lord and the mafia. …_

_During their time in the shop, Sasori noticed a man in a black suit with a matching black fedora to hide his sleek greasy hair. Suspicious was the first word to describe him. …_

_As he got the first few buttons open, he saw pure black poking out from beneath the shirt. Deidara ran his hands all over the chest and finished unbuttoning. _

_Sasori's suspicions; Confirmed. …_

* * *

Later that night at the hotel, Deidara explained how the tracking worked with his microbombs (or MBs as he often called it).

Pulling out his laptop out, he inserted a USB into a open port. With a few clicks, he pulled up several programs. He heard the clicking of the door opening and assumed Sasori had finished his shower.

"Making progress?" the voice from behind him asked.

Deidara turned his head just slightly to see the redhead from the corner of his eyes. He was only in his sweats, shirtless, with beads of water running down his chest. He held a towel on his head, seemingly drying his hair. The blond snapped his head forward and felt a blush rise to his cheek.

"Mm, I'd like to hope so." The blond punched in a password and pulled up another window. "I'm scanning for the areas he's visited the most, hn. Gawd, I hope that we can blow them all to smithereens. Especially him. He was so gross," Deidara shuddered.

Sasori pulled up a chair and sat next to the blond. "What'd he do?"

Deidara's face went red at the proximity the redhead chose to sit near him. He could smell the cheap hotel soap mixing with Sasori's natural scent.

"Eh...nothing. Just touchy feely and kissy. Why do you care?"

"You're my partner, like it or not, so I have to care. I need to know how far you can be pushed. Your strong and weak points. You need to be a open book for me," Sasori explained.

Deidara stared down at the keyboard. "Does that apply to you too?"

"Me?"

The blond nodded, "Are you supposed to be an open book for me, hn?"

Sasori chuckled, "Tsch, as if. You don't need to worry about me. I can easily get myself out of trouble. Besides, I'm the one who'll be making the plans."

Deidara frowned, "That's mean. I wanna know more about you too!"

"Hm? And why is that?"

The blond blushed and shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Uhm, about the mb tracker."

Sasori nodded and stared into the screen. "So, can you pinpoint exactly where he is at the moment?" he asked.

Deidara watched the redhead through the black sides of the screen and nodded. He typed in a few keys and the window turned blue before showing a map.

"It seems he's currently at a loading dock, hn."

"Perhaps a meeting place?"

The blond frowned, "Not sure. Could be. Or maybe a hideout."

Sasori rubbed his chin in thought. He pulled the towel off his head and wrapped it around his neck. "We'll check it out tonight."

"Huh?"

"Tonight," the redhead started, "we'll check out the docks. Perhaps we can find something and bring us closer to stopping them." Sasori stood, "Can you write down the directions?"

Deidara nodded and pulled a piece of paper and pen.

"We'll leave at one. Pack what you need and then get some rest."

Around one AM, Sasori and Deidara were out scouting the docks. They were dressed in all black and were pressed against a back of a semi trailer.

Deidara pulled out his phone and showed Sasori the map.

"So, he's still here?" the redhead asked quietly.

The blond tucked his phone away. He nodded and pointed to a dimly lit area on the side of the building. "Wanna?"

Sasori nodded, "Take out the cameras and lights first though."

"Cameras, hn?"

"One to the left on the other building, one on the wall in front of us and there is probably some on the other side," Sasori explained.

Deidara looked for the cameras and spotted them almost immediately. "Can I use the MBs?"

"I was hoping you would. Don't be too loud though."

The blond nodded and slid across the face of the trailer. Luckily the camera was facing away from the trailer, so it made it easier for the blond. Deidara climbed up onto the trailer as carefully and quietly as he could. Leaning over, he tossed his quietest microbomb at the device.

The device came to life as it was "shocked" by the bomb. It broke off and swung loosely by its cords, dead.

Deidara looked down at Sasori and pointed up at the roof. He saw Sasori's face turn into a scowl of what seemed annoyance. With a wave, the blond was allowed access to the roof. He scaled across the top and watched Sasori from the shadow. A point of the redhead's fingers, he nodded. The camera was in the suggested direction.

He leaned over the top and scanned for the camera. Spotted. He dropped a microbomb and gave a thumbs up.

Sasori made a motion with his hand to the light.

"Oh, right..." Deidara muttered. He sent down another bomb and blew the light out. He couldn't see the redhead at all now. He waited until he heard the click of the door. When he did he smiled and was prepared to get down, but was grabbed from behind.

Deidara gasped and tried to fight off his attacker. He tried to reach for one of his bombs, but the man held him firmly. The blond squirmed in the hold until he felt a warmth run down his side. It was too dark to see. There was a soft chuckle and with a hit to his neck, he passed out.

* * *

Within the building, Sasori was creeping his way through. He couldn't help, but wonder where Deidara was. He should have been back by now. Perhaps he took another route? That's what the redhead hoped for anyways.

As he crept around the building, he saw nothing but boxes of wood. The redhead frowned. Something wasn't right.

The redhead snooped around until he came across a locked room. It could be nothing, but it was a part of his job to find out anything he could.

Rummaging through his pockets, he found his lock picking tools and began to mess with the lock. It didn't take long, as Sasori was an excellent locksmith, for him to break in.

Inside was what most would expect. A small office. It more than likely had files of imports and exports. Still worth a look. He fished through the desk first. Most of the drawers were filled with candies and paperwork on supplies.

Sasori shut the drawers with a slide and turned to the cabinets. It wasn't until the drawers hit the inside of the desk that he heard a sound that was quite off. It was a clink. As if metal had hit the wood.

The redhead went back to the desk and crouched down. He held the flashlight in his mouth and used both hands to dislodge the drawer. The drawer popped out and on the back, a key shined. He plucked it from the tape and held it up. It was a small silver key.

He pocketed it and put the drawer back into place. Sasori searched through the file cabinet and frowned. Junk. He shut the cabinet and sighed. Nothing so far and still no sign of that blond.

Sasori left the room, making sure everything looked untouched as it had before and was locked.

The redhead moved to a safe location, behind a bunch of giant grates, and whipped out his phone.

_Where are you at, brat?_

He waited for a few minutes until the blond replied.

_Top floor. The last room on the right. _

Sasori shook his head.

_What're you doing there? _ He sent.

Another minute passed by and he received a message from his partner.

_I found mafia members!_

The redhead was fairly surprised.

_Good job, brat. Be there in a minute. _

Sasori quietly made his way up the stairs and made sure to keep an eye out for anybody who might attack at him.

He could hear the sounds of hardly laughter coming from the end of the hallway on the fifth floor. He also saw a light swing back and forth, it's light shining out through the glass window in the door. From the light, a shadow emerged in the shape of his partner.

The redhead made quick steps to the door and frowned when he noticed the laughing quieted.

As he confronted the door, he was confronted by a man much taller and burly looking. The man grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him into the room.

Sasori grabbed the man's wrists in a crushing grip, ready to throw the other to the ground when a muffled noise caught his attention.

The redhead looked to the side and saw the blond, tied up and gagged. His cerulean eyes were wide with fear and surprise. That moment of distraction allowed the enemy an upper hand.

Sasori was forced backwards into a position where his arms were locked. He grunted in slight pain. Arms were not meant to be forced into such a position.

Another pain was brought forth when someone shoved the side of a gun against his head.

"Lookie who we have here," a different man sneered in Italian.

The redhead looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the man from the coffee shop. There was no way this man was the mafia boss, but he had to be very close to him. Sasori glared at the man. How the hell did they even know he was here? Sasori never made mistakes-

Oh, yeah

He had a partner now.

His eyes darted to the blond in the chair. The simple pet name, brat, was the only word to cross his mind.

Deidara noticed his intense stare and hung his head low. His eyes shone with apologies. He had fucked up and now they were both in trouble. He had cost both his and Sasori's lives.

"I was quite disappointed to tell the truth," Zakariyya shrugged. He kept the gun to the redhead's head and walked in front of him to meet eyes. "Maria over this is pretty flat chested, but she's a pretty good fuck, yeah?"

Sasori scowled, "Excuse me?"

Zakariyya laughed, "Oh, did I make you angry?" The guy chuckled and dragged the gun from the side of Sasori's head down to beneath his chin. "Don't worry, buddy. I didn't touch your girl yet, though…" he smirked and leaned in to whisper in the redhead's ear, "I wouldn't mind making her my mistress~"

"Tsch," the redhead scoffed, "like hell you will."

The man growled and smacked the redhead across the face with his gun. "Don't talk back, you damned jamook!"

Sasori grunted at the force. He heard a shrill muffle and looked up to see Deidara in a panic. His eyes caught the blond's. They switched from the blond's hands to the person behind him. The blond gave a slight nod.

"Hey now, no silent talk," Zakariyya said smirking. He pulled the redhead by his hair to make him meet at eye level. "Now, I'll make this easy on the both of you. Why're you here?"

Sasori spat in the man's face, "None of your damned business."

Again, the redhead took another blow to the face. He choked out a cough, blood and saliva sliding down his now busted lip. He really hoped the blond would catch on. He wasn't taking this shit for nothing.

Zakariyya tilted the redhead's head up with his gun by the chin. "I'll ask again. Why're you here?"

"None. Of. Your. Damned. Business."

The man hit him again, anger practically pouring from him. He ran his fingers through his greasy hair and sighed in aggravation. "I'm being a nice guy, red. You're really pushing me, yanno?" He hit him again and again until the redhead was spitting up blood onto the concrete floor. "How about now?"

Sasori glared up at the man. "As...if…"

Zakariyya shook his head and stepped away from the redhead. "Fine. If I can't get you to speak, I'll get lovely Maria to do so."

As soon as the greasy man turned around to walk towards Deidara, Sasori threw himself backwards as hard as he could. The man who was holding him stumbled, releasing his grip for those few seconds. Sasori used the opportunity to turn around and slit the man's throat with a hidden blade in his sleeve.

Then chaos was unleashed.

The few men that were there all pulled out their guns and began shooting at the redhead. The person behind Deidara's chair was blown back. Sasori pulled the heavy man in front of him and blocked most of the bullets, using the guy as his own personal meat shield.

Zakariyya grabbed the blond by his chair and pulled him off to the side. He hastily began to untie the blond, so he could escort him out and possibly take a hostage back to their base. He pressed the gun to the back of the blond's head and whispered frantically in his ear, "If you so much as try to fight me, I'll blow a god damned hole in the back of your head."

The blond, not being able to understand the language only nodded. He understood enough to know that he was in a life or death situation and any wrong move could possibly be the end of him.

He was lead out of the room through another door and pushed through the dark. Zakariyya seemed to be panicking. He would snap at the blond every time he tripped in the darkness. With a gun pressed to the back of his head and a man pulling and tugging at his hair, he was exited out to the loading docks.

"Don't fucking move," Zakariyya stated, voice wavering. "I swear to god if you run I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. That seemed to be the only thing the man could say. It was starting to lose it's threatful meaning. He stood against a trailer waiting for the man get the car open.

Zakariyya finally got the car started and open and approached the blond. "Get the fuck in," he commanded motioning with his gun. Deidara did as he asked and with the help of the man, he was buckled in. The man gave a more confident smirk and leaned in to kiss the blond.

Deidara scowled and tried to resist the kiss as much as he could. Unfortunately, the man's slobbery kiss still forced itself upon his lips. "The boss will love you, beautiful." He gave the blond many more kisses before making his way around the car.

The male jumped when he heard the sound of the dock building explode. The windows shattered and dark grey smoke and flames engulfed the inside. He shook his head and prayed for his lost brothers. Quickly, Zakariyya jumped into the driver's seat. He looked over at the blond and gasped in shock.

"Just a little love note to the boss," the velvet voice chuckled. "Sincerely, the Akatsuki." With the click of the trigger and the bang of the blast, Zakariyya was shot between the eyes. The blood splattered all over the window and seats, his body falling back against the car door.

Satisfied, Sasori stepped out of the car and held his left hand out to the the blond.

Deidara, who was now outside the car thanks to Sasori, handed him a microbomb and stumbled away from the vehicle. After all of the chaos, he could finally feel his body tiring wand wanting to give out. The warmth that he had felt other was still there and it was make him very dizzy.

Sasori ran away from the car and grabbed Deidara by his wrist, leading him away further. Behind them, the car exploded, filling it to the brim with flames and smoke.

Once they were hidden at a safe distance, Sasori turned to Deidara and watched as the blond practically fell to the ground. "Are you alright, brat?"

The blond nodded weakly. "Tired...dizzy...hn."

The redhead couldn't help but chuckle at the end. Even through utter hell, the blond would still say his stupid speech impediment. "C'mon, we need to get back before anyone actually gets here."

"Sasori…" the blond shook his head, "I don't think I can walk."

The redhead frowned, "Why not? Are you hurt."

"I don't know…" Deidara placed a hand over the spot where he felt a great warmth. "It's warm right here...It kinda stings, hn."

Sasori crouched down and began pulling the blond's shirt up. Immediately, Deidara let out a muffled cry of pain. With only the dim light from a nearby street, Sasori saw a deep gash with blood oozing out at an incredible pace.

"Shit, brat," he muttered. He took off his hoodie awkwardly and pulled his knife out. "Whatever you do, brat, do NOT fall asleep. Stay awake." Sasori cut the sleeves of his hoodie off and laid them off to the side. He worked quickly as he could to keep the brat from losing anymore blood.

Deidara wasn't faring well. His eyes kept drooping, but he didn't want to disappoint Sasori anymore tonight.

"Here. Chew on this and stay awake."

The cut up hoodie torso was tossed onto his chest. Deidara weakly grabbed it and pulled it up to his face. Why the hell would he need to chew on it- "Ah!"

Sasori glared at him with concern and annoyance. "Sh, brat. I said chew. It's gonna hurt."

Deidara whimpered and brought the cloth to his mouth, biting down as Sasori wrapped the makeshift bandage around his abdomen. It only took a couple of minutes and when they were done all Deidara wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep.

The redhead fixed Deidara's shirt and turned his back to him. "Deidara, I need you to get on my back. Can you do that much?"

The blond nodded and wrapped his arms sluggishly around the redhead's neck. With some awkwardness, Sasori managed to get to his feet and keep the blond on his back. With his left arm wrapped tightly around the blond and his right arm limp at his side, Sasori trudged them back to their hotel. When he reached their resting place he was questioned by the desk lady about how beaten up they both looked. Somehow, he managed to tell a convincing lie and got past her. Once in their room, he made sure to properly bandage the blond and clean his wounds as well as his own. And before finally resting, he gave a call to Konan leaving a message stating that they would need a flight as soon as possible. Their work in Italy was done for now.


	4. Day 4 - Confession

"_Making progress?" the voice from behind him asked. _

_Deidara turned his head just slightly to see the redhead from the corner of his eyes. He was only in his sweats, shirtless, with beads of water running down his chest. He held a towel on his head, seemingly drying his hair. The blond snapped his head forward and felt a blush rise to his cheek. ..._

_The man growled and smacked the redhead across the face with his gun. "Don't talk back, you damned jamook!" _

_Sasori grunted at the force. ..._

"_Whatever you do, brat, do NOT fall asleep. Stay awake." ..._

* * *

"Brat, please stop already," Sasori sighed watching as the blond raced around the kitchen to make coffee for him. "Deidara, it's a broken arm. It's not like I lost my whole arm or anything."

The blond frowned and put his hands on his hips. "You're supposed to be on bedrest! Go back to your room, hn!"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "I'm tired of being in my room, brat. Like I said it's a broken arm-"

"Please, Sasori! Go back to your room already!"

Sasori groaned and stormed up to the blond. "What the hell is your problem? Just because I'm on bedrest doesn't mean I have to be in bed. People break their arms all the time. Besides, I can still do things with my left arm." The redhead sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Just chill out, brat. What about you? You had stitches done."

Deidara made a sad face and hung his head. "I owe you, hn. Big time. It's my fault you got hurt."

Sasori sighed. So that's what it was about. "Brat, it...well it was your fault, but it's nothing. Just quit with the sad face already."

The blond frowned, "But..."

"No, buts," Sasori scolded. "Seriously, everything is fine. You don't have to anything for me." The redhead raised a hand to the blond's head and ran his fingers through the blond hair.

Deidara blushed and allowed the redhead to pet him. "I'm sorry, Danna," he muttered.

"What? What did you just call me?" Sasori asked.

The blond's face went a darker red. "N-Nothing!"

The redhead smirked, "Oh? Nothing, huh? Sounded like _Danna_."

"No."

Sasori chuckled and let his hand slide down the the blond's cheek to tilt his head up. "I don't mind." The hand fell from his face and shot the blond a smile.

Deidara smiled as well and handed the redhead a mug. "Coffee?"

The redhead took the mug gratefully. "Thanks."

The two sat down at the small table, enjoying their breakfast.

The two had returned back to the Akatsuki manor as soon as the blond was able to walk and function properly. The mission within Italy was still a work in progress. While they had found, and murdered, a part of the mafia, the drug lord was still yet to be discovered. For now, Kakuzu and Hidan would be traveling to the country and find more information on the case.

"So, why Danna?" Sasori asked.

Deidara gave a sheepish smile. "I respect you a lot. You're also older than me, even though you won't tell me your exact age. I could give you a lot of other reasons, but it'd take too long." The blond stirred his spoon around in his bowl.

"Hm, I see. How long has it been that we've known each other now?" Sasori asked curiously.

"Uh, about three weeks. Why?"

The redhead shook his head. "No reason. Just curious." Sasori stood up and set the mug in the sink nearby. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Deidara nodded and watched as the redhead left. He looked down at his cereal and frowned. He wasn't hungry anymore. He had butterflies in his stomach and his cheek tingled from Sasori's touch. The blond dumped the cereal and walked back to his room. He had known it for a while now, but he was just now coming to terms with it. Deidara had a crush on the redhead. It was a simple crush, nothing big, but Deidara felt like a school girl most of the time.

When the redhead complimented him or even smirked in his direction, the blond's face would burn red. Whenever Sasori sat close to him, his heart would thump uncontrollably and it scared him. What if the redhead could hear it? His thoughts were constantly plagued of the other man and he couldn't help but dream about them actually being a thing.

Locking himself in his room, he decided he would leave Sasori alone for awhile and work on his art. He started to strip off his clothes and threw them off to the side. His art was rather messy, so he kept his work clothes separated from his nice ones.

At that point in time, Sasori had exited his shower and heard the blond's door shut, signalling his return. The redhead was out of shampoo, so he thought he might as well borrow some of Deidara's. With a towel wrapped around his waist and damp hair, he poked his head through the hole in the wall. And what a sight he was presented with.

The blond, whose back was turned to him, was wearing nothing but some plain boxers. His long hair was released and swayed as he moved around. Sasori chuckled and rested his good arm on the desk to rest his chin on. He nearly burst into laughter when the blond turned and . squealed

"Danna! What're you doing, hn!?" The blond immediately grabbed his apron and held it to his chest like a girl.

Sasori smirked. "Just enjoying the view," he mused.

The blond's face went red and a confused smile graced his lips, "Ha?"

"Could you lend me your shampoo? I'm out," Sasori explained. "I'm kinda getting cold, so it'd be nice if you could give me some quickly as possible,"

Deidara blinked before nodding hastily. "Just a second!" he exclaimed before running off to his bathroom. When he returned with the product, he handed them to Sasori who took them gratefully. After the redhead disappeared, Deidara buried his face in his hands. How could the redhead so shamelessly flirt with him? Did Sasori like him? Probably not.

"Why do you have to be so incredibly charming, hn?" the blond sighed. He picked up his work shirt from the floor and slid it on, grunting as stitches ached. Maybe art would take his mind off the redhead.

It was practically impossible to avoid. The redhead exited the bathroom, wet and only in a towel. Why, oh why, couldn't he do his business in the bathroom? Apparently the redhead didn't believe in dressing in the bathroom.

Deidara couldn't help his eyes as they wandered all over Sasori's half naked body. It wasn't until Sasori dropped his towel that Deidara slapped his hand over his eyes. He shouldn't look. He shouldn't have looked, but he did. He took a tiny peek. Watching through the cracks in his hands, he scanned the redhead's lower half with a heated face. Oh gawd…

Finally looking away, Deidara hid his face well when the dressed redhead sat down at his own desk. He was really regretting yet loving that hole in the wall. _Please, don't say anything…_

"I saw you watching, brat."

Deidara let out a strangled sound and looked at the redhead with a red face. "Shut up, Danna! You're not supposed to say anything, hn!"

Sasori chuckled, "Oh? I'm sorry. Did I embarrass you?"

"Yes," the blond groaned. His eyes wandered over to the redhead's casted arm. "How did you shower with that on?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," the redhead smirked.

"Danna!" Deidara whined. "You know what I mean!"

Sasori waved his left hand at the blond. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just messing with you. I had to cover it with plastic."

Deidara nodded, "Oh. Was it hard to wash up?"

"Kinda."

A silence enveloped the two. Sasori was content with the quiet, but Deidara felt awkward. He wanted to say something to the redhead, but at the same time he didn't. Would the redhead find him weird? Deciding to be a man about it, he sucked it up and asked the question that had been buzzing around in his mind.

"Sasori Danna...earlier when you needed the shampoo…"

Sasori looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Oh yeah, I forgot to return it to you. I'll get it in a minute or so."

Deidara gave a small smile, "Uh yeah...but you said something…"

"Hm?"

"You said that you were "enjoying the view", hn," the blond blushed. "What did you mean by that…? Were you just joking or…" His voice dropped down to a low tone. "Or did you actually mean it, hn?"

Sasori hummed in thought. He glanced at the blond and gave a smirk. "What do you think, brat?"

The blond frowned and looked down at his messy clay. "I don't know. That's why I asked you."

The redhead shrugged and turned to his own handiwork.

Deidara almost felt disappointed. He didn't even get an answer. Guess the redhead didn't mean anything by it. Even if it was just a crush, it would be nice to have the same feelings returned.

After some time passed, Sasori's voice interrupted the silence. "I meant it."

"Eh?"

Sasori glanced through the hole and looked the blond in the eye. "I meant it. It was quite a nice view," he started. "You have a cute ass."

Deidara blushed at the redhead's bluntness. "Th-Thanks?"

"What about you? What's your excuse?" the redhead referring to when the blond was watching him dress.

"I..uhm...don't have one," the blond grinned sheepishly. "I think you're very attractive...and I couldn't help but look."

Sasori chuckled, "Thanks."

Another awkward silence passed.

Deidara coughed and muttered quietly. "Danna...I like you."

"Hm? I like you too. We work well," Sasori stated.

"No," Deidara said shaking his head. "I _like _you, hn."

The corners of Sasori's lips twitched upwards at the emphasis. "Like as in a crush?" Just from the blush on Deidara's face, the redhead knew he had hit the mark. "That's real cute, brat," he laughed. For a kid he only knew for three weeks, Deidara had surprised him greatly. And he too, had been having some weird feelings towards the blond. One of those being a protective side.

He observed the blond's reaction and noted that it was one of embarrassment and sadness.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Sasori explained. "If it means anything to you, I've been having some similar feelings towards you as well."

Deidara's eyes widened. "Seriously!?"

The redhead nodded.

"Does this mean...that we'll date?" Deidara asked.

The redhead shrugged. "This isn't really a business for romance, but I think I can make an exception. What about you?"

The blond nodded, "Most definitely, hn."

Sasori gave Deidara the most sincere smile he could muster and reached through the hole with his left arm. He gave the blond's head a pat and said softly, "Then let's give this a shot, brat."


	5. Day 5 - Hand Holding

_The two had returned back to the Akatsuki manor as soon as the blond was able to walk and function properly. The mission within Italy was still a work in progress. While they had found, and murdered, a part of the mafia, the drug lord was still yet to be discovered. …_

_When the redhead complimented him or even smirked in his direction, the blond's face would burn red. Whenever Sasori sat close to him, his heart would thump uncontrollably and it scared him. What if the redhead could hear it? His thoughts were constantly plagued of the other man and he couldn't help but dream about them actually being a thing. …_

_Sasori gave Deidara the most sincere smile he could muster and reached through the hole with his left arm. He gave the blond's head a pat and said softly, "Then let's give this a shot, brat." …_

* * *

"I know it has been only 3 weeks since the incident, but I need you and Deidara to complete this mission," Pein stated clearly. "It's mission rank is much lower than your previous one, so I have trust in you that you can complete it without any problems."

Sasori nodded, "I understand."

"I'm glad you do." The ginger handed the redhead a thin file. "This is the mission briefing. I expect you to go over it with Deidara."

Another nod and Sasori was relieved from the office. He rubbed his casted arm and sighed. The thing was so annoying. How was he supposed to work on the mission with the monstrosity? When he reached their rooms, he knocked on the blond's door and called out for him.

"Brat, we got a mission. Wake your ass up."

There was a groan and the door swung open. "What, hn?" the blond slurred sleepily.

Sasori rolled his eyes and pushed past the blond. "It's two o'clock, brat. How the hell can you sleep in so late?" he asked ignoring the glare Deidara sent him. The redhead sat down on his bed and flipped through the file.

Deidara closed the door and plopped down next to the redhead. "I didn't take my meds, so I crashed, hn. I'm still pretty tired," he muttered resting his head on Sasori's shoulder. "What's the mission?"

"That's why I'm here. Pein told me to go over it with you," Sasori explained pulling out a piece of paper.

The blond glanced over the paper and grinned, "Oo! Assassination mission!" he squealed.

Sasori chuckled, "It's a couple assassination." He pulled out another paper and presented it to the blond.

"Scarlet Martinez," the blond read aloud.

"Pretty enough," Sasori commented.

Deidara pouted, "I'm pretty too."

The redhead chuckled, "Of course you are."

The blond smiled and scanned through the file. "So, what's the purpose of this assassination?"

"They've been snooping around Akatsuki information. Itachi caught one of them stealing information through a virus on one of the computers in the lab. We don't know what they want or if they're working for anyone, but Pein wants them out of the picture," Sasori explained collecting the files and putting them away.

Deidara nodded and wrapped his arms around the redhead in a hug. "How come most of the missions are out of country, hn?"

Sasori shrugged and returned the gesture the best he could. "We've cleared most of the problems in Japan. If there are in yakuzas left, they're in hiding. Probably planning to get back at us or something." The redhead watched as the blond ran his slim fingers across his cast. "We'll leave tomorrow. Pack tonight, brat."

"Will do, Danna."

Leaving the blond to his own devices, Sasori returned the files to Pein and went to find Zetsu. Normally, Kakuzu was in charge of the medical department, but due to him being in Italy, Zetsu was in charge. He found the plant man easily and asked him to join him.

"So, what's the problem? Arm hurt?" Zetsu asked when the two were in the enclosed room.

Sasori shook his head, "Nothing like that. The cast is a pain in the ass though. I want it removed. I would do it myself, but I figured it'd probably be better if someone else did it."

Zetsu raised his eyebrows in surprise. "It's a bit early to remove it. _Do you want to make your arm worse, shit head?_" The plant man coughed. "Excuse me. I had forgotten to take my medicine. Please, brother. Be quiet."

The redhead almost chuckled at the man, but held it in. He was trapped in a room full of medical supplies and a cannibal without his meds. Best not to laugh at him. "I really don't care about the effects. Can you just take this shit off?"

The man sighed and dug through one of the drawers. He pulled out an electrical medical saw. "Rest your arm up here," Zetsu said plugging in the device.

Sasori did as he was told and watched at the blade buzzed towards his casted arm. With a unpleasant screeching, Zetsu began cutting through the plaster. The procedure didn't take long and the redhead let out a sigh of joy when one half of the cast fell to the floor.

"Finally," the redhead said happily rubbing his arm. He flinched slightly at the dull ache. "My arm feels stiff…"

Zetsu nodded as he put away his tools and threw the cast away. "It's been in a cast for a couple of weeks. Be careful, Sasori. You can hurt it easily."

Sasori nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks." He left the plant man and decided to go pack and put his arm back into use.

* * *

The next day, Deidara made sure to bitch the redhead out the entire travel time. How could the redhead be so stupid as to remove his own cast! What if Sasori did something worse to his arm?

Sasori assured him that all would be fine and he'd be extra careful.

Their mission took place in New Zealand and it only took a little more than half of their day to get there.

Once in the city, Sasori booked them in a hotel. Deidara watched the people out in the streets from their room excitedly.

"I love traveling, hn."

The redhead raised an eyebrow at the excited blon whilst unpacking. "Well, if all goes well, we'll spend more than two days here."

Deidara grinned and turned around to pack. "I hope so! I'd love to check out the city. Maybe we could even..."

"Even...?" Sasori asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe we could even go on a date or something, hn..." the blond muttered blushing.

The redhead chuckled, "Sure."

Deidara sat down on their shared bed and began to unpack his own stuff. "How will we know where to find them?"

"In the profiles, it said they were both extreme shoppers. Guess we'll go around the city and shop or at least pretend to shop."

The blond grinned, "We can totally shop! I brought my card with me~"

Sasori sighed, "Brat."

"When can we go? Can we go now? Oh, I need to change into something better! Will you hold all of my bags?"

The blond's questions were cut short when the redhead placed a finger over his lips. He leaned in and whispered, "Brat…" His lips barely touched Deidara's. "Shut up." He smirked and moved away from the blond.

Deidara blushed hotly and pouted, "Danna, you tease!"

Sasori chuckled and patted the blond's head. "Uhuh. Anyways, go get changed if you need to or whatever. We'll start shopping I guess. See if we can run into them." He pulled out their two new ideas and tossed it to the blond.

The blond caught it and searched for an outfit to wear. "Ella Woods, huh?" He picked up some clothes and was starting to make his way to the bathroom when Sasori stopped him.

"I've already seen you undress once," he smirked. "Couldn't hurt a second time," he said practically purring.

Deidara's face turned a bright red. "I didn't know you were such a pervert, Danna!" He held the clothes closer to himself. "And I didn't realize you were watching! I'd be too awkward if I did it now!"

"But you got to watch me, brat," the redhead almost pouted. "And I was fully naked."

"Fine! But you owe me, hn!" the blond exclaimed embarrassed. He tried to ignore Sasori's watching eyes as he slowly stripped off his clothes and replaced them with new ones. The blush on his faced failed to cease. He had never felt this vulnerable before. It was scary but exciting at the same time. When he finished he glared at the redhead. "Happy?"

Sasori chuckled and stood. "Indeed. You're cute, brat. Real cute." He pocketed his wallet and phone and nodded. "Anyways, let's go. I'm sure we're bound to run into them."

Deidara nodded and happily followed Sasori out the door, forgetting his embarrassment for the time being.

"We're gonna have so much fun with this mission!" the blond exclaimed as the two exited the hotel.

"I'm sure," Sasori commented. As they left, the redhead took the blond's hand gently in his own and raised it to his lips. He kissed the hand and smirked before lacing their fingers together.

Deidara blushed, but his smiled widened significantly. He cheerfully lead the way out, careful not to pull Sasori too hard lest he re-break his right arm.


End file.
